


I Wish You Would

by tornadotori



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornadotori/pseuds/tornadotori
Summary: "We were a crooked love, in a straight line down. Makes you wanna run and hide but it makes you turn right back around."Sango has found herself in a predicament and Miroku is the only one who can save her. But please, don't call her a damsel in distress.





	1. Let the Rain Fall Down

Rain fell heavy on the weary travelers. The dark clouds rolled quickly on in the same direction as the group, despite their prayers for it to stop. The dirt road under their feet slowly turned to mud the further they continued along. Villagers were tucked away in shacks along the way, bright fires beckoning the misfit group of friends and companions. Sango’s dark brown hair was slowly turning the color of Kagome Higurashi’s and starting to feel heavy on the back of her neck. She reached to grab her white ribbon only to realize it was gone. She sighed heavily. Kirara, her furry best friend meowed up at her and Sango smiled when she saw that the ribbon was in her friend’s mouth. She gently took it and retied her hair back. Kagome’s umbrellas all had broken from the sheer force of the wind as the storm initially blew in and settled upon them. For hours it seemed they were walking in a torrential downpour. Her favorite wicker hat hit her leg with every step. It needed to be repaired after smashing into a tree when the storm first began. A loud sneeze erupted from her and it shook her whole body. She couldn’t take it anymore.

“This rain just refuses to let up. We may need to stop in the next village.” Sango’s soft but demanding voice filtered over the heavy downfall. She knew that Inuyasha and Shippo at least heard her protest.

“We need to keep looking for jewel shards and that ugly bastard Naraku. They won’t just magically show themselves to us.” Inuyasha argued, glancing back at his companions. Sango saw Kagome reach for the half-demon with no hesitation. Kagome sighed rather loudly as she pulled on Inuyasha’s sleeve.

“I think Sango is right, Inuyasha. We’re all going to get sick and then we definitely won’t be able to look for jewel shards or Naraku.”

“Just listen to reason Inuyasha. Besides we haven’t had a good few days’ rest since I can’t remember.” Miroku chimed in as he tightly squeezed part of his purple robes, trying to rid himself of the cold rain that more than likely was seeping into his under robes now. Sango was happy to hear that everyone was finally voicing their opinions on the matter. _If only I had spoken up earlier_ , she thought to herself and shook her head in defeat. Shippo jumped from Kagome’s bicycle basket onto Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“Come on Inuyasha. It’s almost dark too. I heard creepy things live in this part of the forest.” Shippo begged. He squealed when an owl swooped overhead.

Inuyasha scoffed, “nothing I can’t handle.”

“Inuyasha come on. I’m sure my homework has disintegrated by now.” Kagome complained looking solemnly at her soaked yellow backpack. Sango’s ears rang like she had heard music when Inuyasha sighed deeply, finally giving into his friends.

“Fine but only a few days. Then we’re back on it double-time.” He stated almost harshly.

The village coming into view made Sango feel as if she never would see one again and she started to walk a little quicker. Her friends picked up pace as well, all definitely eager to get dry and possibly enjoy a hot springs.

“You think the inn will have a hot springs inside? I can’t stand being in this rain anymore.” Shippo asked as if reading everyone else’s minds.

“I hope so.” Miroku held his hand up to the sky and wished for the rain to quit falling. 

“Why get wet again though? What’s the point of stopping?” Inuyasha asked with anger bubbling over slightly.

“Warm water Inuyasha is way better than cold.” Sango answered and patted him on the shoulder with a little bit of power behind it. Inuyasha looked at her and rolled his amber eyes. Kirara meowled in agreement.

 “Whatever you say Sango.”

 “Oh my, do you feel that aura?” Miroku asked getting in front of everyone.

“Not this again Miroku.” Sango scolded. Miroku winked at her and made it to the village gates while pulling sutras out from his pocket.

“Will they still work if they’re wet?” Kagome asked, peeking around the monk.

A villager pulled the gate open and stared menacingly at the new comers.

“We don’t want demons in our humble village. We have already had enough trouble with your sorts.” The elder man sneered, his white hair falling over his eyes due to the rain. Inuyasha snorted.

“We came to help you. We aren’t like other demons.” Inuyasha stated proudly.

Kagome leaned over to Sango and whispered, “he wants a room more than any of us do.” The girls giggled as Inuyasha’s ears twitched in their direction.  
“You are with these demons, monk?” The old man asked, scrutinizing the bunch of strangers before him.

“I am indeed. These three are great companions of mine. We had rumors of your village being plagued by terrible nuisances. Is this true?”

“Yes monk, it is true. This way please.”

An hour or so passed and the gang were all gathered in a cozy dining area, a fire burning brightly in the middle of them.

“Ah thank goodness. My clothes were starting to soak all the way through.” Kagome exclaimed. She immediately slipped off her shoes and her socks.

“We’re also lucky they have a bath house.” Sango added, shedding her Hiraikotsu and the top part of her traditional kimono. Two young women knocked gently on the doors and presented the friends with a meal.

“This is so great!” Kagome and Shippo shouted in unison while both grabbing pieces of grilled fish. Mumbles of appreciation followed from Inuyasha. Sango laughed.

It was nice to sit and not worry about everything for a second. Immediately after the thought crossed her mind she caught Miroku’s indigo eyes, glistening in the flames. The hair on her arms stood up but she shook it off as being cold from her wet clothes. He slowly went back to having a conversation with Inuyasha about the young women who brought them their dinner but Sango sat with her eyes trained on him.

Ever since they left Kuranosuke’s home in search of more jewel shards and Naraku, Miroku had been strange towards her. It wasn’t in a negative way, just different and it irked her to no end. He continued to be lecherous in their traveling times since then however the secret glances and soft grins were starting to get under her skin. She could feel her face heat up in remembrance of Miroku wishing her happiness with Kuranosuke.  
The pitter-patter of the rain on the roof above them calmed her nerves. Sango was undoubtedly happy with her decision to move on from that noble house despite the possible happiness she could have found there. The possibility of peace. But what would life be without the risks? Without the silly lecherous monk sitting across from her, his bangs still dripping from the rain fall, and with that sly look in those strange indigo irises that she had come to adore?


	2. Always Right

The soft chirps of cicadas outside the bedroom put Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara right to sleep after a huge meal generously offered by the village chief. Sango on the other hand sat outside of the bedroom watching the fire flies light up the beautiful courtyard. Steam, from the bath house on the other side of the courtyard, rolled over the bushes and settled over the gravel paths which all intersected in the middle to meet at a large koi pond and two stone benches. Sango slowly breathed in the night air. The ground was still damp from the rain and her feet were cold but she walked over to the pond in admiration. The water glistened in the moonlight. Her heart ached. She felt at peace but deep down she knew it wouldn’t last. Nothing ever lasts.

“Sango?” Miroku’s voice was as crisp as the night air lingering in the garden. Sango snapped her head in his direction. “Why are you crying?” Miroku placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she wiped her face. She looked down at the pond and paid especially close to one koi that was all black with one white spot over its eye. Her face was now also glittering in the moonlight and red from being caught.

“I don’t know Miroku. I didn’t even realize I was until you said something.”

He squeezed her shoulder and smiled at her. She didn’t see it but she could feel it. Miroku always had this aura that could part the heavens even when the world beneath was burning. She didn’t deserve something so…pure. Shaking her head and ridding herself of the rest of her tears, she quietly laughed. At herself more than anything. In what world, would Kami let her have something good in the first place? He wasn’t hers to have.

Miroku then stepped in front of Sango and placed his other hand on her left shoulder.

“You can talk to me Sango. Are you sure you don’t want to go take Kuranosuke’s offer? Are you having doubts?” Sango backed up like she had gotten slapped.

“This has nothing to do with that.” She explained, crossing her arms. Suddenly she was cold and hot at the same time. Her face burned in anger but her arms were covered in chill bumps. Miroku held his hands up in defense.

“I apologize. I just thought,” Sango interrupted him, “You thought wrong.” Miroku then slowly closed the distance between them again. He looked down at her. She always felt like she was swimming in the murky waters of his eyes. She wasn’t frightened of what was in those deep depths but she knew she also would have to come up for air or she would drown. Yet looking away didn’t seem possible now.

“Why do you care what’s going on with someone like me?” Her voice was shaky and she was upset with herself that she couldn’t control it. Miroku’s eyebrow rose slightly.

“Because Sango you’re my dear friend. And we’re all going through a lot. But we’ll finish this together and you’ve made sure of that when you chose us over him. The easiest path in life isn’t always the right one. I’m sure you’ve heard that before.” He answered softly and she felt his hand run down the length of her arm. “It’s cold out here. You probably should get some rest. This is the first time in a while since we’ve had a decent night to actually sleep soundly.” It was colder when his hands left her. Sango yearned for the warmth but she wouldn’t push herself to just be rejected.

“I still wish for your happiness Sango.” Miroku’s acknowledgement sent her world spinning so much so that she had to sit on the stone bench behind her. “I bid you a good night.” He nodded at her, smiling brightly and turned to leave. His hands behind his back and folded.

Her mouth was dry and she couldn’t return the farewell. She settled on sending his retreating body a small wave.

_I did chose my friends but I also chose you monk. Why? Who the hell knows,_ she thought while smiling and blushing. The moonlight was soon blacked out when heavy rain clouds rolled in from the western sky. Sango sighed.

 

“Time to sleep.” She mumbled as she stood and stretched.

“Oh yes it is.”

Pain shot through her body and she hit the ground on one knee. Hissing, she tried to turn her head but almost all feeling in her upper half was dissipating. Sango reached up to her neck and felt blood pooling under her cold fingertips. Her pulse was also starting to slow down.

“Who the hell…” she could see her vision starting to go black around the edges. How did this person sneak up on her? She wasn’t alone but for only a few minutes. Letting her guard down was her fault. _Shit. Why am I always right? Nothing good ever lasts._  

“You’ll see soon enough.” The voice was harsh and low but Sango didn’t recognize it at all. _Fuck my life_ , she thought before everything went blank and she couldn’t feel her body anymore.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I'll be updating within a few days! I had a dream about this therefore wrote it as soon as a I could. Have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my best friend! But I hope you guys enjoy it as well. Thanks~


End file.
